


A Septic Christmas

by prettylilpsyxho



Category: jacksepticeye, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Septicegos, YouTube, Youtube fanfic, idk its a christmas story, jacksepticeye - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23322202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettylilpsyxho/pseuds/prettylilpsyxho
Summary: This a short (ish) story about the Septic Egos having a Christmas partyThank you everyone on Tumblr for the idea!I do NOT own any of the characters in the story they all rightfully belong to Sean Mcloughlin and the Jacksepticeye community
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter One - A Bumpy Start

Chase Brody narrowed his eyes at cookie dough that was falling apart in his hands.

"Like this, Daddy?" His daughter held up a perfect tree shaped cookie. Chase smiled at the girl and nodded. "You got it!" He chuckled, and she giggled, getting back to her work.

"Dad can I eat this?" Chase's son wandered the kitchen, neglecting his cookie duties, and searching for snacks. He held up a bag of chocolate chips. Chase shook his head. "We've gotta save these for later, Kid." He took the bag and set it on top of the fridge.

The doorbell rang, and Chase turned to his son. "Help your sister finish the cookies while I get the door." His son nodded. "And don't touch the oven, let your mom do that." He ruffled his son's hair as he left the room.

In the living room Jackaboy-Man, or rather as his friends called him, Jackie was poking at the neatly wrapped gifts under the tree, and Marvin sat a few feet away from him, staring at the fireplace. "Uhm.. Marv you having fun there?" Chase asked, as he grabbed the door knob. Marvin shushed him, and the wood lit up. "Hah!" He clapped, and smiled. Jackie looked back at Marvin, and they high-fived. Chase laughed, and opened up the front door. "Hell-oh.."

Anti stood before him, watching the small snowflakes flutter around him, and melt in his hand. "Anti, I didn't know you were gonna show." Chase spoke up, and smiled at the glitch in front of him. Anti looked up at Chase. "I got the invitation." He held up a small Christmas card. "B-but I can just like go.." He stuttered, pulling tighter on the straps of his backpack. "No, no! Come in, please." Chase grabbed Anti's arm, and pulled him into the warm house.

Jackie, and Marvin gazed at Anti nervously. "Hey.." He waved at the two. Marvin smiled at him. "Hello!" Anti returned a half smile to the man. He looked back at Chase, as he pulled off his backpack, and unzipped it. "Uh, what do I do with these?" He held up two boxes that were wrapped messily. "Drop 'em under the tree." Chase nodded to the tree by the window. Anti nodded, and placed them with the other gifts.

"Chase can you come help me clean the ki- Anti.." Stacey stared at the Anti as he stood back up. Chase laughed awkwardly. "Coming.." He went back into the kitchen, grabbing his ex wife's hand, and pulling her into the room.

He looked at Stacey, and smiled sheepishly. "So you think it's okay to invite a demon into your house?" She whisper yelled. "Stacey, he's not a demon!" Chase whisper yelled back. "Chase, he almost killed you, and Henrik!" I think he's bad!" "Stacey please, it's Christmas, let him stay." Chase pleaded. Stacey sighed, rolling her eyes. "I can't believe you.. If he hurts anyone it's your grave too." She poked the man in the chest. "Mom we're going outside!" Chase's son screamed as he and his sister ran down the stairs to the front door. "Okay, sweetheart!" She called back. "Clean this mess." She hissed, and left the kitchen, following her kids outside. Chase sighed, and grabbed a rag, whipping flour from the counters.

"Am I going to be a p̷͉̾r̷̜͝ở̸͖b̸̳̋l̸̮̮̑e̵̲̻̎̾m̷̮͉̃̈́?" Anti asked as he entered the kitchen. Chase jumped at the sound of his voice. He turned to look at Anti, who looked down at his feet, bangs covering his face. "No, not at all." Chase smiled softly. Anti sighed, and looked at him. "Okay.." and grabbed a broom to help Chase clean up some more.


	2. Chapter Two - Snowball Fight

Everyone was outside playing save for Anti, and Chase. The two men were just finishing the clean up in the kitchen when the kitchen door flew open. "Uncle Chase!" A little girl screamed. Chase dropped the dish he was cleaning and quickly turned to pick up his niece. "Hey, kiddo." He smiled. "Hey, Schneep." He looked to his friend. Schneeplstien smiled at Chase. "Fröhliche Weihnachten. How are you Chase?" He asked. Chase shrugged. "House hasn't been set on fire yet so pretty good." His smile fell. "You're wearing your scrubs.." Henrik chuckled. "Of course, I'm on call today." Chase sighed. "But it's Christmas." "That's what I said." The little girl in Chase's arms murmured.

Anti placed the pot he dried back into the cabinet, and turned to face Chase, and Henrik. "Heya, Doc." He sent the man a half smile. Henrik scowled at him. "Love, go outside and play with your cousins." He said. "But Daddy." She whined. "Schneep, I've got her." Chase looked at the man. "Do as I said please." Chase reluctantly let the girl go, and she left the room. "What the hell is he doing here?" Henrik sneered at the two in front of him. Anti opened his mouth to say something but Chase beat him. "I-i invited him, Henrik." "The hell is wrong with you? You didn't think to tell me before I let my daughter in the same room as him?" He huffed. "It's Christmas, we're all here why can't he be here too? It doesn't matter either, Stacey is cool with it so he stays!" Chase glared back at the doctor. Anti smiled, and gazed at his feet to hide it. "Yeah, Doc I stays." Schneep sighed, leaned against the counter, shaking his head. "If you hurt my baby girl I will destroy you, and make sure no one remembers you." He pointed at the Anti. Anti shifted awkwardly, but giggled nonetheless. "Evidently there will be a line." Henrik rolled his eyes. "Well good, now that that is settled, I have cookies to finish baking because I am a bad ass dad." Chase smiled, turning on his heels, placing his hands on hips and strutting over to oven. Henrik scoffed, and left the room, joining everyone outside.

Anti stood on the porch watching everyone chuck snowballs at each other. He held his hand out, watching as snow fluttered down and melted at his touch. Chase's son bounced up the steps and stood next to Anti, who didn't notice him. "Who are you?" He asked. Anti's attention was pulled to this kid. He took a cautious step back, shocked to see one of the kids near him. "Uh, I'm Anti.." He said slowly, almost as if he was scared of the jolt. The boy nodded, and slowly reached a hand out to touch the scar across Anti's neck. He didn't stop the kid, instead glitched at his touch. The child pulled away quickly. "S̵͚̄-̴̡̂š̵̪ō̵̜r̶͍͝r̶͉y̷͉͛ that happens when I get nervous. The boy smiled softly. "Why are you nervous? You're just around your family, right?" Anti's eyes widened at the boy's words. "F̵a̴m̶i̵l̸y̸"Anti glitched again. The kid nodded. "Well yeah, this is a family Christmas party."

Chase dodged a snowball, and looked up at the porch. He quickly jumped up the stairs. "Hey!" He smiled awkwardly. "Hey, dad. How come I haven't met Uncle Anti before?" His son asked. Anti was startled by the new name. "Just A-anti is fine.." He muttered. Chase chuckled "Well Anti has uh a lot of work, so he wasn't able to come around before. Why don't you go play, so I can talk to Anti." He ushered the boy away. When his son was out of earshot Chase grabbed Anti's shirt. "What did you tell him?" Anti smirked, seeing Chase like this. He was defending him to everyone before so why was he scared now? "Nothing, the kid asked my name then touched my neck and I glitched a little." Chase let go of him, and smiled softly. "Okay." He then rejoined the battle happening on the lawn.

Anti sighed, and watched everyone run around in front of him. He wanted to join them, but what if he scared them? Or worse, hurt them? He was forced out of his thoughts when something cold hit his face. "Oh shit.." Chase muttered. He wiped the snow from his cheek, and looked down at everyone. They stood still, unmoving, no one even took a breath. Anti slowly walked down the steps, grabbed a small pile of snow and aimed it at Chase, hitting him in the face. Chase's son let out a roar of laughter, and Anti smiled at the boy. He chuckled softly, and started laughing too. Chase's eyes widened, and he smiled. He shared a glance with Henrik. "It's real." He mouthed back at Chase, who nodded, and they started laughing too. Everyone continued their battle as Anti finally joined in. Somehow in the mess of everything, Chase's kids began chasing Anti. He bumped into Shcneep's little girl, and they both fell in the snow. He laughed, and helped her up. "Wait!" The girl said, and jumped up onto Anti's back. He laughed, and looked over his shoulder at her. "What is this?" He asked. The girl giggled. "A piggyback ride, duh." Anti shrugged, and continued running with her.

Chase threw snowballs back at Stacey and his daughter as they did the same to him. His hat got knocked off by a snowball from his Ex's hand.

Up until today they hadn't talked much, let alone seen each other since the divorce. The few interactions they had were small greetings when Chase picked up or dropped off the kids at Stacey's.

Stacey quickly ran around the man, and grabbed his hat, then ran from him. "H-hey, Stacey give it back!" He jokingly whined, and ran after her.

Across the way Chase's son was in a heated battle with Jackaboy-Man. The superhero picked up his little sister, and used her as a shield. She squealed, and tried to fight him off. They both laughed when she fell out of his arms. A snowball from Chase's son flew past Jackie and found Marvin's work. He had snowmen build beautifully, and the ball crashed right into one's head. Marvin huffed, and flicked his wrist as a sparkle of green pushed the snow back in its place.

Stacey grabbed Chase, and put the hat back on his head. "Here." She smiled, and pat his head. He chuckled softly. "Thank you." She let Chase go, and snuck inside, heading for the kitchen. 

In the kitchen Stacey grabbed some mugs, and a pot, putting in on the stove, and turning it on. She poured some milk into the pot, and let it heat up. She filled the mugs with coco powder, and once the milk was warm she poured it into the mugs, and set them on a tray. She opened the front door. "Come inside if you want hot chocolate!" Stacey yelled. Everyone ran up to her, grabbing a mug, and going inside. "Thank you." Chase said as he took one, kissing her cheek as he passed. She smiled, and blushed softly. Anti helped Henrik's daughter down from her spot on his back, and handed her one of the mugs. She thanked him, and joined her father inside. Stacey handed Anti a cup. "Here." She said. He took the cup, and looked at it. "Thanks?" He said. Anti eyed the liquid chocolate, and sipped it. His face contorted. "What is this?" Stacey giggled. "Hot chocolate." "It's really sweet." He grumbled, taking another sip. "That's the point." She said. "You know that girl seems to adore you, Anti." She added. Anti looked up at her. "I didn't expect you to be so good with kids." "Was that a compliment?" Anti smirked at the woman. She shrugged. "Take it as you will." Anti went inside. "Anti! Sit with us." Henrik's daughter shouted, as she sat in Henrik's lap so he could sit next to them. Henrik chuckled as Anti awkwardly sat next to him.

"Alright guys, we have to be at the park in an hour and a half for pictures, so go get ready. Everyone brought their sweaters right?" Chase asked as he leaned against one of the couches. Jackaboy-Man jumped up. "This is my Christmas sweater!" He shouted. "Jackie... You're in pants and a t-shirt." Chase looked at him quizzically. "Marvin, if you please." Jackie looked down at Marvin, who sighed and snapped, causing green sparks to fly around Jackie. His shirt and pants were now his red super suit, with a green cape, and mask. On his chest was a decal of a Christmas tree, with Jackie on top, putting the star on it. Laughter was spread around the room. "Right.. Go get dressed guys." Chase ushered his kids to leave. "I have to change too." Marvin stood up. "What about you, Schneep?" Chase looked at the doctor. "Here sweetie." He handed a bag to his daughter, who ran off to change. "You're taking pictures in your scrubs?" Chase deadpanned the man. "I'm on call, Chase." He sighed. "Henrik Von Schneeplestien you will go put on the sweater I bought you because you love me, and I bought it for you!" "Ugh!" Schneep stood up, and left to change. Chase focused on Anti, and he looked back at Chase. "What? I didn't get the picture memo." Anti was wearing his usual black t-shirt, and ripped black skinny jeans. "Oh, don't worry I've got you covered." Chase smirked.


	3. Chapter Three-Action Shots

"I'm not wearing it." Anti sat on Chase's bed, arms crossed and pouting. "Come on, I gave you choices." Chase looked through his closet, and threw another sweater next to Anti. "Chase, I refuse to wear something so ridiculous." Chase scoffed. "You always do." "I refuse." Anti huffed. "Fine." Chase grabbed Anti by his shirt, fighting with him to pull it off. Anti finally relented, and Chase grabbed one of the sweaters, and slipped it over his head. Anti growled at him. "Put it on right." Chase glared at him. Anti rolled his eyes, and begrudgingly adjusted the sweater, slipping his arms through the sleeves. Chase smiled. "Thank you." Anti rolled his eyes. "I should kill you for this." "Don't be a scrooge." Chase poked his arm. Anti grabbed his hand. "I am not." "Come on." Chase pulled Anti back into the living room with everyone else.

At the park everyone stood waiting, when a girl walked over and punched Chase's arm. "Sup, nerd." Chase laughed, and rubbed his arm. "Hah, ow.. Guys, this is my friend, Celeste. She records the videos, and takes pictures for Bro Average." Everyone turned their attention to her. She gave them a small wave. "It's nice to meet you guys." Celeste smiled. "What are doing first?" Chase asked. "I was thinking group shots first, then maybe some of everyone playing in the snow. For the group shots I'll need everyone in front of the trees." She pointed to a group of snow covered trees behind her.

Celeste had everyone fixed to where she needed them, and got a few before Anti refused to smile anymore. "Anti, come on." Henrik elbowed him gently. "That's okay we can work with this." Celeste nodded, "Everyone to the playground." She said. A split second later the kids ran for the playground, parents behind them.

It was way easier to get pictures like this, where everyone was having fun in their own ways. Jackaboy-Man swung through the monkey bars, Anti pushed Henrik's daughter on the swings as they both laughed. Chase and his son threw snowballs at one of the basketball goals, and Chase picked up his son, running and shouting with him after he made a shot in the basket. By now everyone ran around the playground, laughing and screaming. The sun started going down, and Chase stood next to Celeste. "I think I got some really good shots." Chase smiled. "Awesome, you're the best." She smiled. "I know. I can have these edited and back to you by tomorrow afternoon maybe." Stacey walked over, and looked over Celeste's shoulder at her camera. "Are we done?" She asked. "Yes, ma'am." Celeste nodded. "Hey, you should hang out for a while." Chase said. "Oh, I couldn't impose." She shook her head. "You wouldn't be, the more the merrier." Stacey added. "Really, I couldn't this is like a family thing." "You say that like you're not a part of this family, Cel." Henrik came over, and smiled at her. "None of us would argue you staying." Celeste smiled at the doctor. "Guys it's a sweet offer, but you've got your thing, and I got mine. I actually should be heading over to my best friend's place soon, we're watching the Heathers as per tradition." Stacey furrowed her brows. "That's not a Christmas movie." Celeste laughed. "We know. I'll swing by tomorrow with the pictures." Celeste bowed out of the circle of people near her. "Merry Christmas!" She waved as she got in her car. They waved back as Marvin, Jackie, and Anti walked over, each carrying one of the three kids on their backs. "Ready?" Marv asked. Chase nodded "Let's head home."


	4. Chapter Four -Twas the Night Before Christmas

After the family got home the park Stacey started making dinner while everyone else sat in the living room watching Christmas movies. Chase helped Stacey set the table and he called for everyone to come eat. "All right, Losers, dig in." Stacey sat down with a smile. They happily ate and after they finished Chase grabbed the cookies they baked earlier, icing, and candy to decorate.

"All right, go nuts guys." Chase smiled as he placed everything on the table. Everyone grabbed a cookie, and started on their masterpieces.

"What'cha making there?" Anti leaned over, and asked Henrik's daughter. The young girl held her up her green icing covered cookie. "They're called Sam." The icing took the shape of a green eye. "It's very cute." Schneep chuckled.

"Come on, are you just gonna eat everything?" Chase's daughter whined, grabbing sprinkles from her brother who was eating them. Chase laughed. "Let your sister use some." He said as he set a messily decorated cookie on an empty plate. "Look at that! A masterpiece." He smiled triumphantly. "Henrik, are you gonna read a story tonight?" Stacey asked. "Why of course." He said, placing his cookie next to Chase's. "I think I should make more coco for this then." She smiled, and stood, heading for the kitchen again. "Everyone almost done?" Chase asked.

"Look at mine! It's pretty." Marvin chuckled as he held up his cookie. Chase smiled "It's very nice." "Mine is better!" Jackie held up his cookie, and the two argued for a minute, lightly pushing at each other for the spotlight. "All right guys, come on you'll drop your cookies." Henrik stopped them. Once they finished they went into the living room, waiting for Schneep to read.

Henrik sat in front of the fire, and Stacey came in, handing him a book. "This is the kids' favorite one now." She smiled. He looked at the cover, and chuckled. "It's perfect." Everyone's eyes were on him curiously. He cleared his throat and began.

"Every Who down in Who-Ville liked Christmas a lot. The Grinch did not."

Anti rolled his eyes, and assumed the story choice was not by accident. He shot Stacey a glance, and she smiled at him. Henrik's daughter crawled up onto Anti's lap, and smiled. "I love this story." Anti smiled softly at her.

"But I think the most likely reason of all was that his heart was two sizes too small."

Anti couldn't help but sigh at the annoyance that weld up in him. Chase's daughter yawned, and leaned her head on her dad, while her brother tried to stay awake as the night grew late.

"He turned around fast, and saw a small Who. Little Cindy-Lou Who, who was not more than two."

Henrik's eyes drifted over to his daughter, who was trying to keep her eyes open as she laid silently on Anti's lap. He hid a small smile as he continued to read.

"His fib fooled the child, and he pat her head. He got her a drink, and sent her to bed."

Anti started falling asleep himself. He could barely make out Henrik's words.

"Well in Who-Ville they say that the Grinch's heart grew three sizes that day." 

Henrik shut the book as Anti's heavy eyes shut. Everyone had fallen asleep except for him, and Chase. "Grab those two, and your girl, while I get my two and the Grinch?" Chase grinned. "Deal." Henrik smiled, as he carefully picked up his daughter, and laid her down in their room. Then came back and dragged Marvin and Jackie to where they slept.

Chase's son jumped as Chase picked him up. "I-is he here? Did I miss him?" He yawned softly. Chase chuckled. "No, we gotta lay you down though." His son nodded, and scuttled to his room. Chase then carried his daughter to her room. 

Chase looked down at Anti's calm figure, he smiled softly and picked him up, bridal style, then laid him down in one of the guest's rooms.

Chase bumped into Stacey in the dark hall. "Are you coming back in the morning?" He asked. "I thought I'd stay tonight." She spoke softly. "Oh, I'll take the couch then.." He said, and quickly turned. Stacey grabbed his wrist. "Don't worry about it." She smiled softly. "You sure?" He asked. Stacey nodded. "We'll be fine for one night." He nodded, and they went to Chase's room, quickly falling asleep next to each other again.


	5. Chapter Five - Merry Christmas to All and to All a Good Night

Chase and Stacey were awakened by the excited screams of their kids bouncing on the bed. "All right, I'm up, don't kill me." Chase gave a sleepy chuckled, and picked up his daughter.

The four headed to the living room. Schneep too was being dragged out by his daughter, and Marvin and Jackie were up already. Everyone sat around the tree.

"Wait! Where's Anti?" Henrik's daughter asked. Chase gave her a shrug. "Still asleep?" She jumped up and ran to the room he was in. She grabbed a pillow and hit him with it. "Wake up, Anti!" Anti jolted awake, and grabbed the girl. When he realized it was her, he loosened his grip, and sighed softly. "Morning!" She smiled. "Morning, Kid.." He muttered, and looked around. The little girl stood up, and lead him back downstairs, hand in hand.

Anti sat next to Henrik, the little girl at their feet. "What are we doing?" He looked at Chase. "Presents, Dork." Chase smiled and dropped a box in his lap. He stared down at the box. "T̴̝̈́h̷͇ä̷͕́n̶̠͊k̷̲̓s̷͇̈́" He muttered.

The kids happily tore through box after box, until only two were left. Stacey picked them up. They were poorly wrapped, but she easily found the tags. "Chase this is yours, and for you Henrik." She handed each man their respective box.

They both exchanged confused looks, and opened their boxes. In Chase's was a dart board, and in Henrik's was a shiny new stethoscope. "Who got these?" Henrik asked. "I did." Anti raised his hand. "Thank you!" Chase smiled. "Yes, thank you.." Henrik pat Anti on the back. Anti hummed in response.

The kids ran off with their new toys to play, leaving the adults to clean. "That was sweet." Stacey smiled at Anti, and elbowed him. He scowled at her. "Shut up." And walked away to play with the kids.

"I don't think he likes you." Chase chuckled. "Oh well.." Stacey laughed. "Hey, Stacey are you making breakfast?" Marvin asked. "I didn't plan on it, plus I doubt Chase has what I need to cook." Stacey said. "Oh no, I bought the stuff for you to make breakfast, I'm not missing out on that." Chase said as he grabbed Stacey's hand and led her to the kitchen. "Well, okay then." Stacey giggled.

After breakfast the family sat in the living room again. "Can we watch this one?" Chase's daughter handed him a DVD and he smiled. "Sure." He leaned down, and put it in the player. "I got us eggnog, and popcorn, and left over cookies from last night." Stacey walked in with a tray of food in her hand. Chase helped Stacey with the tray, and passed out the cups to everyone. He grabbed the bowl from the tray and set it on the table, then turned around, bumping into Stacey. He chuckled awkwardly. "Sorry."

"Uh, Chase." Henrik smirked, and pointed up. Stacey, and Chase eyed the mistletoe above them. "Did you do this?" Stacey asked. "No." Chase shook his head. Marvin chuckled softly. "Come on guys, you know the rules." He said. Anti laughed. "No. Stacey doesn't want to kiss me." Chase shot down everyone's chatter quickly. Stacey laughed, and grabbed Chase, kissing him. Henrik whistled, and Marvin laughed. "Didn't want to kiss you, my ass." Anti smirked. Jackie smacked Anti on the back of his head. "Language." He muttered. Henrik's daughter giggled, and poked his cheek. "Yeah, language." Anti shrugged. "Whoops?"

Chase blushed brightly. "How about that movie, huh?" He laughed awkwardly, and grabbed the remote, hitting play. Marvin shook his head. "Tch, so quick to change the subject." Chase shot Marvin a glare, and sat beside his son. The family happily went quite as the movie began. Chase smiled as he looked around the room. "Merry Christmas, guys." He said.


End file.
